


Sandwich

by merryghoul



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: dwsanta, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor can’t decide between Jack and River.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).



> Hope you don't mind getting this again, navaan!

The Doctor emerged from the Zero Room of the TARDIS. He was greeted at the door of the room by River and Jack.

“I did some thinking in the Zero Room. I also floated around and attempted to touch all the circular dimple wall things in the wall, but that’s beside the point. Jack, I’m not sure why you’re even here. You know the old girl doesn’t like you. Her refusal to kick you out right now is amazing.”

“Torchwood is over, Doctor.”

“Really.”

“Yes, really. The Cardiff Hub was destroyed in an explosion and most of my team is dead.”

“I know how you feel, Jack.”

“I decided to travel the universe again for a while before returning to Earth.”

“With your little Vespa of a vortex manipulator?” The Doctor scoffed.

“It still works like a charm, Doctor.”

“Anyway, Jack…I’m going to attempt to peak this to you the best way that I can. River and I are married.”

Jack smiled. “Congratulations, Doctor. River. When did you two kids get married?”

“A place where a lot of couples get married—in an alternate timeline that my wife caused by not shooting at a robot that looks like me and the time is forever April 11, 2011, 5:02 PM. And on top of a scenic American-owned pyramid.”

“Oh, stop exaggerating, sweetie. It was beautiful—everything I could have wished for. My parents were even there.”

“Jack, I know we’ve had a lot of good times in the TARDIS before you were killed. For the first time.”

“Yeah, weren’t our private parties so much fun? We’d send Rose to look for a book in the library or a flower in the garden while we’d fool around in the bedroom.”

“But things are different now. I have a wife I’m happily married to. I have no problem if we’re arguing about which version of me she wants to spend the night with, but I’m not sure if she’ll want to spend the night with the two of us. River, what do you think?”

“I’m disappointed in you, Doctor.”

“I knew you wouldn’t approve.”

“Of course I can spend time with you and Jack. The more, the merrier, am I right?”

“You should listen to your wife more. She knows what she’s talking about.”

The Doctor’s eyes widened. He raised his eyebrows. “Right then. Come along, River, Jack, to the sleeping quarters. I want you to shower me with all sorts of bodily fluids.”

“Doctor, you really know how to make sex unsexy.”

“Thank you, Jack.”  


* * *

“Relax, my love,” River said as she laid the Doctor down on a bed. She slowly took off his bow tie. “We’re here to make you feel good.”

River left a peck on the Doctor’s lips.

“Hallucinogenic lipstick.”

“Regular lipstick, actually. You can’t be in dreamland before we get there, right?”

Jack took off the Doctor’s jacket. He threw it beside the bed.

“Oi! That’s a very special jacket. It’s the coolest jacket I own.”

Jack unbuttoned one of the Doctor’s buttons on his shirt. “After you, River.”

“Don’t mind if I do, Jack.”

River unbuttoned the button under Jack’s button. The two alternated buttons until the Doctor’s virtually hairless chest was exposed to them. River took off the Doctor’s shirt. River kissed the Doctor’s neck, letting her fingertips graze his chest. The scent of her saliva mingling with his skin wafted into her nostrils. It encouraged her to keep kissing under his neck. Jack kissed and played with the Doctor’s chest. The Doctor wildly flailed his arms around. “All this attention I’m getting. It’s so exciting. Although I really wish you didn’t throw my special jacket around, Jack.”

River put a finger over the Doctor’s mouth.

River stood up. She took off her clothing slowly. She dangled each piece before letting them hit the floor. The Doctor looked at River, fixated and excited by her impromptu striptease. When she was done, she returned to kissing under the Doctor’s neck. Her right hand slowly travelled down her side. She walked her fingers to her clit and started rubbing it, sporadically.

Jack took off the Doctor’s boots and unzipped his pants. The Doctor’s underwear followed. Jack continued to kiss the Doctor, inching towards his prick.

The Doctor was starting to be visually aroused. River noticed this. She slid down to the Doctor’s crotch. Her fingers wrapped around his prick. She moved her hand up and down in a steady pace, kissing the Doctor’s stomach. Her free hand played in the Doctor’s chest hair.

It was now Jack’s turn to strip down. The greatcoat went off first, followed by Jack’s boots, pants and suspenders and his shirt. He stripped down quickly.

“I’m ready, Doctor.”

“Good old naked Jack, ready for action.” The Doctor let out a moan. “Ping it to me.”

Jack walked towards the Doctor. The Doctor took Jack’s prick in his hand. He stroked Jack’s prick the same way River was stroking his own prick. He smiled as he jerked off Jack in his hand.

When River’s arm got tired, she decided to sit on the Doctor’s face. The Doctor held onto her sides. The Doctor slowly licked around her slit, carefully avoiding her clit. His tongue travelled in the crevices of her slit, occasionally taking in a bit of River’s wetness on his tongue. His hands moved up and down River’s body, the sensations of Jack jerking him off as well as the smell and taste of River’s wetness driving him crazy.

Jack took the Doctor’s prick in his hand, slowly rubbing the prick. Jack felt it harden in his hand. The Doctor started to moan more as the blood from his body rushed to his genitals.

River cooed and giggled. “The Doctor’s spelling something on me.”

“What’s he spelling?” Jack returned to his blowjob. The Doctor moaned, his moaning muffled by River’s slit.

“‘This is cool.’ Oh, Doctor.”

Pre-come spurted out of first Jack’s prick, then the Doctor’s. Jack smiled. “He’s ready, River.”

River removed herself from the Doctor’s face. She turned the Doctor, now covered in sweat, over on his side. “Now we’re ready to make a sandwich.”

“Ooh, a sandwich. I assume not the one where there’s actual bread, because that’s not erotic enough.”

“Yes, my love.”

River slid onto the Doctor’s prick. Jack put some lubricant on the Doctor’s anus as well as his own prick. He slid into the Doctor’s ass.

River held onto the Doctor’s back, digging her nails into his skin. The Doctor pumped into River, and Jack did likewise with the Doctor. River kissed the Doctor and ran her hands through his fingers. The sounds in the bedroom consisted of moaning, the sound of lubricated pricks moving in and out of bodies and the ruffling of bed sheets. Sweat was dripping off of everyone in the sandwich.

The Doctor reached climax first, gripping onto River’s hips as he let go. River slid out of him and put her folds in his face. He ate her out again, tasting her wetness and his seed inside of her. River gasped, smiled and moaned.

Jack reached climax next, coming inside of the Doctor’s ass. River followed; her body was thrashing as she reached her apex.

Once Jack and River had come out of their post-sex daze, they cuddled up to the Doctor, who was in the middle of the bed.

“Did you like that, Doctor?” River stroked the Doctor’s chest.

“I’ve never felt so energized ever since I was 100 years old.”

“So, is there going to be a round two, Doctor?”

“I don’t know, Jack. The TARDIS may be taking me to”—

River grabbed the Doctor’s hand and pushed it lightly over her folds.

“Of course there’s a round two! River, do you want to be in the middle this time?”

“Ooh, I like this Doctor, don’t you, Jack?”

Jack winked and smiled. He went for the Doctor’s neck, kissing and licking it while waiting for his second sandwich to be made.


End file.
